


friends or foe

by chickennugget



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn is a journalist<br/>liam is superhero<br/>louis is a supervillian<br/>niall is just trying to be a super something<br/>harry is just there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when you read this picture tmh zayn with glasses and liam as present day

Liam had just finished saving the city- again. He checked to make sure that the coast was clear before making the transition from his superhero clothes to his civilian clothes. In all honesty Liam’s guard was down because he was thinking about how great it was going to feel to take off his spandex when he got home so when he heard a flash go off just as he was beginning to button up his shirt it took him by surprise. Liam turned his head just in time to see a boy run away. Liam just sighed and buttoned up his shirt at a lightning speed (literally) and zipped to catch the boy.  
“Did you really think that you could outrun me?” Liam smirked blocking off the boys path.  
“No, I just wanted to make sure that it was really you and you just proved to me that it is.” The boy replied a smirk curling on his lips.  
“We need to talk.” Liam stated trying to not become irritated. “But not here.”  
Liam grabbed the boy’s wrist and began to drag him through the streets of Metropolis. The journey was quiet until they were within a few blocks of Liam’s apartment.  
“Close your eyes.” Liam ordered.  
“No thanks.” The boy replied.  
“Close your eyes.” Liam repeated.  
The boy closed his eyes and then promptly stopped walking.  
“What are you doing?” Liam asked becoming exasperated with the boys antics.  
“I can’t walk with my eyes closed I might run into something.” The boy retorted.  
“I won’t let that happen.” Liam assured.  
“I don’t want to risk it.” The boy replied.  
If Liam had only been mildly annoyed he had now reached full on frustration. At this point he just wanted to throw the boy in the general direction of his flat and hope that he would make it in one piece.  
“Fine, do whatever you want but if Ii see you loitering around my apartment I’m going to throw you in to the Atlantic Ocean.” Liam sighed.  
“Loitering?”  
“Yes, loitering.” Liam explained. “It means that-“  
“I know what it means it’s just that no one says that anymore” the boy remarked cutting Liam off.  
“I say it.”  
“Exactly my point.”  
They finally reached Liam’s apartment and the boy walked right in and made himself at home.  
“Snazzy.” he complimented before plopping down on Liam’s sofa.  
Liam could feel his headache coming on and he wanted the boy to be gone so he skipped the pleasantries and went straight to the interrogation.  
“Why were you watching me?” he questioned.  
“Hi my name is Zayn.” the boy replied.  
“I’m going to ask you again. Why were you watching me?”  
“For a superhero you’re very rude. When someone introduces yourself you’re supposed to introduce yourself back.” Zayn acknowledged.  
“You don’t need to know my name.”  
“Well I don’t think that I can hold a conversation with a stranger who is withholding their name from me.” Zayn bantered.  
“My name is Andy.” Liam lied.  
“Liar, but I’ll let it go this time.” Zayn commented.  
“I wasn’t watching you in particular.” Zayn continued, “I just happened to be walking by minding my own business when I saw a flash of color out the corner of my eye and bam there you were.”  
Liam thought about this for a moment and then gestured to the camera around Zayn’s neck. “But you’re a reporter?” he inquired.  
“I prefer the term journalist.”  
“Are you going to reveal my identity?”  
“Depends on how I feel when I get home tonight.” Zayn shrugged.  
“Well I’m going to ask you nicely to not blow my cover.”  
“I would rather you ask me meanly.” Zayn countered.  
Quicker than Zayn could ever process Liam had him dangling on the edge of his balcony.  
“Delete the picture or I’ll drop you.” Liam  
“No you won’t” Zayn replied calmly.  
“How do you know that?” Liam asked his façade faltering.  
“Because you’re one of the good guys.” Zayn stated.  
Zayn’s statement threw Liam off as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he slowly lifted Zayn back over the balcony.  
“Next time I will drop you.” Liam reinforced.  
After a few more threats and question that Zayn just brushed off Liam decided that Zayn wasn’t going to do anything, He promptly kicked Zayn out of his apartment promising to drop kick him over the nearest balcony if he even got the feeling that Zayn was going to reveal his secret identity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was typed on my phone so sorry about any mistakes

Liam walked out of his apartment the next morning refreshed and ready for a new day. As he was walking out the door he saw his neighbor across the hall exiting his apartment as well.   
"Hello!" He greeted cheerily.   
To Liam's surprise Zayn turned around and greeted Liam before striding down the hall towards the elevator. Confused Liam rushed after him.   
"You don't live there. Louis lives there." Liam confronted Zayn in the elevator.   
"Maybe he moved." Zayn retorted.   
"But I just saw him yesterday."   
"Life happens Liam" Zayn replied stepping off the elevator into the front lobby.   
Liam followed right after him still confused and not wanting the conversation to just end there.   
"Are you friends with Louis?" He pestered.   
"Maybe." Zayn shrugged. "Listen I'm going to be late for work. I'll come over for dinner make something good." Zayn winked and then disappeared into the crowd of the city.   
\----  
Liam walked the short distance to his job. He worked as a professional trainer and he liked to think he was quite good at it. He walked into the small gym to see his only client of the day Niall Horan. He greeted Niall cheerily because that's the only way he knew how and then got straight to business training him. Liam liked training Niall, he worked hard and rarely ever complained unlike all the other people he had to work with.   
"Niall you never told me why you started training" Liam questioned at the end of their session.   
"I started because I want to be a sidekick to our resident superhero" Niall responded simply.   
"But you don't have super powers" Liam stated simply shocked at what Niall had told him.   
"Doesn't matter because you're gonna make me super strong" Niall laughed.   
Hesitantly Liam laughed along and soon after the two parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you noticed how I haven't said liams superhero name???? That's bc I can't think of one if you have an idea pls let me know. :)) Louis comes in the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> theres lots of dialogue sorry i just want you to get a feel for their personalities it wont always be so dialogue heavy pls forgive me


End file.
